All in One Chance
by ContestshippingRose
Summary: not the best story but then again none of my stories are very good
1. Prologue

All in One Chance.

It is said there would be 9 people who would save the world. They would be joined by another. The last one would be the one who fully blooms. They would be the one who was to receive their maximum powers at the touch of their opposites hand and gain the ultimate control over the darkness concealing the world. This one person would not have full sense of behavior and would be half male, half female.

Out of these 10,

Two will be of the same kin,

Both complete opposites,

One within water while other blazing with fire,

Connected at the heart,

Separated by the elements,

The one in fire will light the way for the one within water,

They puncture themselves to match the strongest,

Staying connected at the wings of beauty,

When complete, only 9 will go on with 1 staying put,

Sacrificing their self to save everything they cared for,

The 10 would be reunited by a spark as the one will never be the same again.

9 people already knew they were soon to get the next member of the prophecy soon. 4 girls and 5 boys were what made the group. Now all they waited for was the last person to get started on how they could defeat whatever comes next. But they never knew the last one would have such bad communicating skills or something wrong with them.


	2. Chapter 1

All in One Chance

Everyone in May's group of friends was excited. Well, the girls were. They were supposed to get a new girl today and they couldn't wait. The principle said she was a little different than others at this school but didn't explain why. The 4 girls didn't care. Dawn Berlitz was glad she might have someone she could share fashion tips with, Misty was hoping this girl had some water pokemon, Leaf was hoping she was tough, nice, and had grass pokemon. May honestly didn't care what she had or what she was like; she just wanted to meet someone nice and was hoping she was part of the prophecy they were part of. Paul Shinji, Dawn's boyfriend, was cold as always and didn't care. Ash Ketchum, Misty's crush, was happy to have a new student despite gender. Drew Hayden and Gary Oak were just being quiet. Oak was hoping she was hot. Drew just didn't care. Brandon Smith was just waiting for the new arrival. The class was about to start and they were told she would be in first hour Math. The teacher came in and instructed someone to follow her. Three dog-like pokemon came in on leashes with a girl behind them. Her hair was brunette and in 4 pigtails, a neon green streak in each one. She wore a one pieced outfit that had elbow length sleeves and short shorts. A neon green fanny pack was displayed on her waist. The outfit was light blue and her feet were incased in short high heeled boots also light blue. Her face looked fragile. Her eyes were closed and a sad frown was placed on her face.

"Ms. Rose. Do you want to introduce yourself?" The teacher asked and we looked to the girl who had her face to the floor.

"Sure. I am Kazelyn Rose and I am a high class battler. I was once a Gym Leader before a tragic accident happened and I was no longer seen as fit to run a gym. I am both trainer and coordinator, doing both for my love of beauty and battle. If you are wondering why my three most trusted dog pokemon are on leashes in front of me, I will tell you. I'm blind and cannot see anything. I can sense movement and smell but I cannot see which is why I am no longer a gym leader. And YAH!" She said as a Ninetails and Vulpix crashed into her and she fell to the floor. She sat up and felt around for the leashes she released and the three pokemon put them in her hands.

"Thank you guys. Now who crashed into me? I'm guessing either Ninetails and Vulpix or Kiamo." She said confusing everyone. What was a Kiamo?

"Ninetails and Vulpix." They replied and everyone excluding the teacher looked at them incredulously.

"I can sense the tension. Do you three want to explain as I talk to Ninetails and Vulpix?" They nodded but she couldn't see them.

"Sure." They said and jumped on an empty desk in the front.

May's POV

The dog pokemon jumped to the front desk where no one was sitting and started explaining themselves.

"Let us explain. I am Ribbok." The Ribbon dog said.

"And I'm Glaceon but most of you know about Glaceon. I'm not as unique as these two." Glaceon said.

"And I am Fiolian. Now, the reason we can talk is these translators Kazelyn has made for pokemon of all kinds. We can adjust the setting as to how it appeals to us. And second, Kazelyn made me and Ribbok, Glaceon was genetically engineered by her. We are different from others. Like shinies just weirder." The class laughed at this and Kazelyn showed a grin. Her eyes were closed. I understood, what's the point in opening them if they aren't any use?

One boy held his hand up. "How does Kazelyn command you in battle and appeals if she can't see how it's going?" They were about to answer when Kazelyn held her hand up.

"No need. I've got this one. Might as well do some explaining. You see, I can command them in many ways. Speak, signals, music and many others. I trust my pokemon to make it look good even if I can't see how they did. I trust them to do as I taught them and no less than the best. I can also sense troubles that have happened or that are coming and be prepared to counter." She said with the frown etched on her face yet while she talked about her pokemon a grin showed. She never smiles apparently. Someone threw a waded paper ball at her to see if it was true. When it almost hit her face, she caught in in a swift movement and threw it back to the kid who got it in the face. We laughed and she grinned triumphant.

"How do you command them with music?" She frowned.

"You all are in next hour gym right?" She asked and we nodded. "Well?" Oh right, can't see.

"Yes!" We said and she grinned.

"Well, you can watch then." The teacher, Professor Oak, came up to her.

"We were going to learn about pokemon genetics and I want to know about these three so why not now?" Everyone cheered, including me. I didn't want to have to sit through another one of Oak's boring lectures. She started walking forward but the three dog pokemon pulled her to the door. We went to the 2nd gym that wasn't being used and was closest to the class. She threw another pokeball.

"Alright. Kiamo, come on out and show us what you've got!" She yelled. A cute tan, fluffy cat came out and landed on the ground. It opened its eyes and meowed to look cute.

"Aw!" almost all the girls said plus a boy I didn't know. She pulled something out of her neon green fanny pack and put it to her lips. She had a flute and was playing the most comforting music ever. The pokemon did as they were taught. An Ice Beam there (Glaceon and Kiamo), a Razor Leaf there, combined with a Ribbon Dance (Like a Petal Dance but with ribbons), a Psychic all around (All of them), and another Ice Beam with a Vine Whip and Petal Dance. Add in an Iron Tail, Tail Whip, and Poison Sting (Kiamo, last one) and you get a sculpture of… oh my. The most beautiful sculpture of the Legendaries I've ever seen! Mostly made from Ice Beam with help from Psychic and hard moves to cut it as well. Dozens of little sculptures were on the floor too. Mini ones! Ribbok and Kiamo went around them doing something.

"What those two are doing is protecting them so they won't melt when you all take them home. They will never melt with my pokemon making sure of it. Ones that have been tagged with a ribbon are good for the taking so please, only one. Professor Oak may have one too." Everyone clapped and she bowed. The pokemon made sure no one took two or more because they're trainer couldn't. Well, duh, that involves seeing! Kiamo jumped to Kazelyn's shoulder and whispered something no one could hear.

"What? どのようなことが可能です。" She said speaking Japanese I think.

"I'm sorry!" Kiamo said.

"Why? 理由を探していました?" She asked the cat pokemon, looking at something behind her.

"私が知っているしていない!" She replied.

"Ayah." Kiamo noticed us looking at them both and poked Kazelyn telling her we were watching.

"Oops, sorry. I'm pretty fluent in Japanese." She said and we all smiled. She seemed like the girl who would study a lot.

"How about a battle? I've been itching for one for a while and it would be good practice for me and the others." She asked Professor Oak. He thought for a minute and nodded.

"Who would like to challenge Ms. Rose here?" Dozens of hands shot up and Kazelyn had Glaceon pick one person. Glaceon pointed a paw at her choice and smiled. I was chosen when I didn't even have my hand up.

"Who was chosen? Can you state your name for me so I can get familiar with it?" Kazelyn asked me and I nodded even though she couldn't see.

"I'm May Maple and I'm honored to battle you." She grinned but thought for a minute.

"May…Maple? Man that sounds familiar, like I know you. Brunette right?" She asked and everyone gasped way too dramatically. Just because I am brunette doesn't mean they have to be stupid.

"Yup. How'd you know?" She grinned.

"Let's just call it an educated guess. Shall we start?"

"Alright." And then a crash. I looked to her only to see her on the ground in front of one of our metal poles.

"Guys! Aren't you my guardians? I can understand if you were distracted but next time, don't make it when I'm going to crash into something." She said and the pokemon apologized. She pet their heads and got up only to hold her head in her hands. I think I heard her mutter something like, 'Damn, that hurts. They need to pay attention.'

"It's ok. I should have sensed it and now we have to battle right?"


	3. Chapter 2

All in One Chance

May's POV

I quickly answered 'yes' and headed over to the battle area with her following.

"This time I'm not using anything but commands! Now who to choose?" She asked herself as I pulled out my pokeball. "Alright Blaziken let's go!" I said as I threw said pokeball and released my fantastic Blaziken.

"Ok, I'm faithful in my Fiolian so let's go and show everyone what you got!" she called as Fiolian jumped to the stage.

"What? But Fiolian's a Grass type which is weak to fire." I called and Kazelyn's frown deepened.

"You think I don't know that and I don't know what I'm doing?!" She asked burning with rage. My eyes widened and I started sputtering out excuses.

"No of course not! I didn't mean it like that I was just confused." I said and I swear I heard a familiar Grasshead say 'When are you not?' I pouted and Kazelyn turned normal.

"Anyway, Fiolian is a Grass and Fighting type." For emphasis of her trainer's statement, she stood on her hind legs in a taunting stance and signaled with her paw to come at her with a smirk.

"Well, Blaziken is Fire and fighting and is super powerful." I gloated and Blaziken threw his head back and let out a Flamethrower. Our opponents didn't look affected or scared at all. In fact, I'm not sure if it's because one can't see or not. Not to be mean of course.

"We'll see about that." Kazelyn called with a smirk, the closest thing to a smile I've seen of her yet.

"Blaziken, Fire Spin!" I called as the buzzer sounded. He did as told and soon a big wave of fire was headed at Fiolian.

"Dodge and かみそりリーフ!" She called and I looked confused. What the crap is that? I'm not that good at Japanese. Fiolian dodged easily and brushed it off as if it were nothing. She jumped and flipped. Oh no! She's using Razor Leaf! She sent it off and landed on the ground in sitting position.

"Quick Blaziken dodge and use Sky Uppercut!" He did as told and ran at Fiolian who was sitting there lapping at her paws and smoothing her fur.

"Use Quick Attack and Agility to come back!" She remembered something. "Use Vine Whip afterwards to sling those leaves back!" She called and I took on a shocked expression. Fiolian ran at Blaziken.

"Dodge!" I called and he tried but Fiolian smirked and followed him pinning him down to the ground as she shot off using Agility to get behind the Razor Leaf and released a Vine Whip from the tips of her tails. They got almost all the Razor Leaves back on course.

"Psychic to catch those extra leaves and fling 'em hard using Petal Dance!" She called and Fiolian obeyed. All of them hit Blaziken and he landed before me.

"Come on Blaziken! You can do this!" I called and he got up on weak legs. Fiolian smirked at the weakness of her opponent. I wasn't about to lose yet.

"Blaziken, use Flamethrower!" I whispered and he nodded throwing back his head pretending to shake tension away from him. Kazelyn smirked.

"May! I heard that! My ears can literally hear from a mile or 2 away! Dodge Fiolian!" He had already shot his Flamethrower at them while she was talking and Fiolian jumped out of the way just in time. Kazelyn growled at how close her pokemon was to getting hurt.

"Razor Leaf!"

"Counter with Fire Spin!"

"No!" She called as the Fire Spin was way too fast. She growled as Fiolian got up, shaking dust from herself. Kazelyn grit her teeth and her face turned stern.

"Leaf Storm Combination!" She called and I began to get worried. Kazelyn was scary when she was mad. Fiolian stood on her hind legs again as her leaves on her head and neck floated upward ,exposing an emerald green gem underneath the forehead leaves. Before she could continue, her, Kazelyn, Ribbok, and Glaceon were restricted in Vine Whip and lifted into the air.

"Ahhh!" Glaceon screamed as she was thrown into the wall. Kazelyn lifted her face to the noise.

"No! If you want someone, take me not my pokemon!" She called and the person smirked. He took off his cloak and showed himself to be none other than Harley with two people and a Meowth. Jessie and James from Team Rocket.

"I sense anger and I'm not the only one with it. Who are they? Wait, let me guess. Idiotic Cacturn Gay Freak?" Her pokemon laughed but soon stopped when their trainer was slammed into the wall still held by Vine Whip, screaming in pain. Her pokemon tried to get loose but no use. Jessie, James, and Meowth kept people in the crowd from doing anything with their pokemon as well as me and Blaziken. We fought to get out of their hold and Blaziken escaped.

"Go help Kazelyn!" I shouted to him over the commotion. "Now!" Before my mouth got covered. I quickly pushed the hand out of the way long enough for me to shout, "Blaziken, obey any commands she gives you to help her defeat them- MMPH!" The curtains fall emphasizing the end of the chapter.

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT! R&R! **


	4. Chapter 3

All in One Chance

Kazelyn's POV

Pesky people! They always have to ruin my fun and spoil everything. And now I have a pounding in my head. I got one of my arms free from the Vine Whip and grabbed the end of it. They spun me to get me dizzy even though they should know that was a minor mistake that could lead to my advantage. I smirked, still spinning, and held tight to the vine. When it got to the end, everyone expected me to go flying into the wall but I just hung there perfectly still feigning death. The bad guys thought I was until I kicked up my legs attaching them to the vine so I was in koala position. I looked to them and sensed that Harley gay guy telling the Bulbasaur that currently had me and my pokemon restricted to wave the vine I was on. I grunted and braced for impact. When it started I brought out my secret weapon and also pulled out a knife throwing it at the vines that got Fiolian. It cut them and she tossed it to Ribbok who got free and checked on Glaceon. I got my Taser and shocked the vine, shocking myself and Bulbasaur in the process. I hardly took any pain but the pain I did take was way too powerful. I growled at it but kept it up until Bulbasaur fainted. I stopped and jumped down, advancing on where my senses told me Harley, Jessie, James, and Meowth were. I whistled and pokemon came running. May's Blaziken stood next to me as did my three dog pokemon. My Drangel and Flygon flew next to Masquerain who glared at the 4 stupid idiots. Roselia and Roserade stood side by side. I raised my hand; knuckles clenched, and did something most people expected besides the 4 goons. I banged one on the top of her head. Guess who? That's right. The ugly self-centered Jessie. I brought it back to me and held it close to my face as if the inspect it.

"So do you guys want to face the wrath of me and my pokemon or will you get your fat asses out of here?" I said not turning my head away from my hand. I sensed fear and smirked. I could easily use that to my advantage and amusement.

"WELL? YOU GONNA STAND THERE LIKE THE MOTHERFUCKERS YOU ARE OR ARE YOU GONNA LEAVE ME ALONE?!" I yelled at them and I felt them cower in fear, all except Harley. I growled at this. I could hear Professor Oak mumbling something like 'I'm gonna pretend I never heard those words.' Oops, forgot everyone was here. Oh well nothing can be done about it. I growled showing my teeth when they didn't respond.

"Alright, LET'S GO! NUMBER 3 NOW!" I said as I back flipped beside Flygon. I smirked, I'm gonna have some fun finally.

"Fio!" Fiolian started up Leaf Storm Combination while Glaceon shot a Swift. Roselia and Roserade shot Magical Leaf and Petal Dance while Masquerain shot a Bubble. Drangel and Flygon flew fast as their wings shined silver. They were doing Steel Wing. Ribbok sent out Flamethrower to herd the 4 into the middle while my Vaporeon popped out of her pokeball and landed beside me. Blaziken was ordered to go help it's trainer by me. I sensed someone coming at me and when they were close enough I kicked them back and grabbed their wrist, popping it between the shoulder blades as I heard Harley scream out in pain girlishly. Vaporeon and I beat him through the roof with either Iron Tail or a hard kick to the butt. Blaziken got May away from the Team Rocket bozos and was standing next to me. I screamed in pain as something went through my body, zapping it. May barely escaped before she suffered the same fate. I was too concentrated on finding where Team Rocket was to notice them aim an electrified claw and grasp me. I tried with all my strength to push the claw open and when I did I jumped out, it almost snagging my leg. I sent it straight back with a good hard punch and I heard screaming coming from them 3. I smirked and calculated how to get rid of 'em. I could use many ways. I decided to go the fun way.

May's POV

Whoa, Kazelyn got rid of Harley and is now kicking and punching Meowth like a hacky sack. She back flipped and kicked him right through the hole Harley made. Jessie and James were cowering in fear and trying to escape her strong hold on them to no avail. She was raged and everyone could tell. No one knew she had the most important role in saving us all. Only she did.


	5. Chapter 4

All in One Chance

May's POV

"So you guys think she's the one? That's insane! She can't see dammit!" Gary called and the other boys hushed him in case someone might have heard.

"Think about it. _Sense _of behavior? She uses her senses to figure out where everything is." Drew said flicking his hair with a smirk on his face. 'Damn you Grass Head.' I thought.

"What would her power be then? We know May has fire and Misty has water and they are siblings but what could she have? The power of the geek?" Brandon huffed, obviously annoyed at having another person in the prophecy. I smacked his arm.

"Don't be so rude! Maybe you'll learn to actually like someone. Or love." I said and he huffed again.

"Love? Pffffft, no way! Love is stupid!" He said.

"Why don't we spy on her?" Dawn asked cheerfully. Drew groaned and ruffled his hair in agitation.

"Hello? She uses her _senses_! We wouldn't be able to! She would figure out we were there." He said in a 'Duh' tone. I smacked him upside the head and gave him a glare. He didn't even flinch but did stay quiet. I grinned. We heard noise coming from the gym and raced down there. It sounded like explosions were going off. We looked in and there stood the exact same girl we were talking about. Her Vaporeon and Glaceon out next to her with Ribbok, Fiolian, and Kiamo on the bleachers.

"Alright girls, let's try that again!" She called excitedly as her Vaporeon shot a Water Gun and Glaceon used her special Psychic to turn it into a ball and froze it with Ice Beam. It hovered over Kazelyn's head, a few more feet and it would hurt her. She rose both her arms, hands clenched, and opened them so her palms showed. Glaceon let go of the ball and it dropped over Kazelyn. We gasped quietly. A blind person couldn't avoid that! Kazelyn back flipped, arching her right leg out, kicking the ball in the process. It crashed to little ice chunks which Glaceon happily chomped up. Kazelyn landed on the ground in the splits. Her pokemon clapped and she finally showed a smile, a very happy one. Vaporeon accidently squirted her with Water Gun, drenching her in water. Her pokemon gasped trying to quickly dry her before _it_ happened. Ribbok tried a little too hard because when she made a fan from her ribbons it blew Kazelyn back and it was too late. Watery wings sprouted from her back, dripping water on the floor. Her outfit turned watery like her wings. A flouncy dress with 3 inch straps appeared on her body dripping wet with short cut high heeled boots covering her whole foot. An unbuttoned blue trench coat flowing down to her ankles covered her bare arms. Kazelyn sensed fear and worry and knew it happened.

"Vaporeon? Be more careful. What could've happened if someone sees this?" She asked and we flinched behind the walls. Ribbok made something and set it on her head. A blue fedora.

"Why a fedora?" She asked the ribbon pokemon after figuring out what it was. Ribbok shrugged and smiled deviously.

"I could make it a top hat?" She said in a devious yet questioning tone.

"Never mind, Fedora's good."

"That's what I thought."

"Well, might as well practice. Shield the doorways." She said and we used Dawn's invisibility to sneak in surprisingly without Kazelyn knowing. The doors were guarded by a weird green screen and we were locked in with them. Kazelyn made two waves come up, on both sides of her, curving towards her. They crashed together under her and came up in a twisted way, leaving Kazelyn surrounded by an oval of water. She spun around in a circle making the waves connect and form a tornado of water. She made another wave and Vaporeon was surfing on it.

"Kazelyn, let's stop before someone comes in seeing a water fairy commanding water with hand signals and so we can clean this up before that could happen." Glaceon told her trainer cautiously looking around just in case. 'Too late.' I thought. Kazelyn's head popped up and looked around.

"What's wrong Kazelyn?" Foxtrot asked and Kazelyn shook her head.

"I swear I heard someone's thoughts. A girl's I think." I blushed in embarrassment and she shook her head once more.

"Whatever. Let's clean this up." She said changing back to her original form. She held her hands out on each side of her body and the water absorbed through her palms. The shields disappeared and we quickly got out before Kazelyn or her pokemon noticed us.

"I think it's time to do more research on this girl." I stated and everyone nodded, racing back to the girls' dorm. Leaf grabbed the laptops and we girls looked up anything we could about Kazelyn Rose. We got many profiles on her and might I say, most of them were sad. She lost her parents at age five only depending on herself, her 6 year old brother, and her 12 year old sister at the time. She's undefeated because of that and never shows a smile nowadays unless it's for her pokemon and occasionally her siblings. Her favorite colors are blue and green and she used to have glasses before her incident. I looked at pictures and noticed her smile was bright and her eyes were a dark blue. I saw something familiar in her that I couldn't quite get.

"May? doesn't she remind you of someone?" Dawn asked and I nodded. I started intently at the picture of her before Misty said something.

"May, she kind of reminds me of you." I looked at the picture again and did notice some things about me on her. Her blue eyes dark as sapphires. Her hair almost as dark as mine but as light as my mother's. She was adopted so those parents weren't her biological parents. I stared awed at one picture. It was her in a comic like style. All of them were real pictures of her with either Beautifly wings on her back, a Beautifly next to her, or her playing with it. It looked so much like my Beautifly.

"Well, we know she can control water and May and Misty look nothing alike so she's your kin. Your sister." Ash said and we all agreed.

"You figured it all out." A mysterious voice said and we looked behind us to see Kazelyn and her pokemon. "How? I know I would have sensed you if you were in the gym." She asked.

"Dawn's invisibility. It must have shielded us off from your senses." Leaf said and Kazelyn nodded.

"So you know my secret. Have you told your little buddies around here so they can pierce and puncture me with experiments?" She sneered and I flinched.

"Of course we didn't. Us 9 are the only ones who know." I told her and she grinned a little before frowning.

"I sense negative energy coming from those places." She said pointing at Brandon and Paul. We laughed and she looked quite confused.

"Them? They're always negative. But they are the best battlers in pokemon and hand-to-hand combat of the school." Drew said snickering. Kazelyn's eyebrow perked up. She quickly grabbed Brandon's arm and twisted it behind his back as he gasped and shrilled in pain. She laughed looking calm and happy for once.

"You? Best? You're weak but interesting! I like how I have this much effect on someone. If I could see, I would probably charm you just to see what you'd do. It'd be funny seeing the poor person who had to run away from you." We laughed and I looked at her curiously.

"Yes, I can charm people but only if I have my eyesight back which I doubt is ever going to happen." She said answering my unasked question. "Yeah, BTW I'm your new roommate so ta ta." She said heading off, her pokemon guiding her whole way. Brandon was standing there, slightly confused yet impressed while Gary and Paul tried to readjust his arm and shoulder back into place. Paul got angry and snapped. And by snapped I mean pretty much snapped his arm.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He yelled in pain for the whole school to hear.


	6. Chapter 5

All in One Chance

Kazelyn's POV

I like the feel of the room. Cozy, just like I like it. I heard the door open and sensed the smell of roses and red. May. I grinned at her name. My own sister that won't just flake out on me for pokemon contests like my other sister. May came up to me and I could sense her smile a mile away.

"Like the room?" She asked and I nodded grinning slightly.

"How come you never smile? I've seen pictures and it's amazing. It's like it lights you world. Guides you." She asked putting her hand on my shoulder and I held it there. I haven't had someone of my own family touch me for a while and it felt comforting. I felt a slight twitch go through my body and I started glowing. May retracted her hand and it wouldn't stop.

"Guys!" She called and I could sense 8 other auras in the room besides mine and May's. I heard several gasps coming from about 4 of them and Drew started saying something.

"The last one would be the one who fully blooms." He said and I joined in.

"They would be the one who was to receive their maximum powers at the touch of their opposites hand and gain the ultimate control over the darkness concealing the world. This one person would not have full sense of behavior and would be half male, half female." We said together, blending our words with our voices. Everyone looked at me, observing to see if it was all true.

May's POV

"She has the skills in battle like a male but looks like a female. She's tough like a male but has a soft side like a female. She isn't girly like normal girls and wears something that resembles a guy's style but in a girls way. She doesn't look like a pink or purple lover either." Drew said and Kazelyn sneered.

"First off, I despise those colors, I get my style from both my brother and my sister back home, I trained myself to fight against anything like the most powerful pokemon in the world, I can express my feminine side when I want to and of course I am soft and tough, duh." She said retorting back at him, growling. He backed away with his hands up as a sign of surrender. She calmed and a flower popped up on the left side of her head. A green rose. Another one popped up on the other side, blue. Her outfit slowly changed from her one pieced outfit to a completely made out of vines dress with a poofed skirt. Her shoes were the same except they were emerald green with two vines on the outside side of both boots. Her hair was lined with vines as well as her wrists which connected from her middle finger on each hand to the top of the dress, twisting over each other.

"What happened? Everyone seems surprised." Kazelyn said and Fiolian explained how she gained more power. This one being Grass.

"That dress would look much more sexy on you Leaf." Gary said getting punched by Leaf. Then Kazelyn who shot him up to the ceiling, cracking it a little and he fell back down onto his face.

"Yup, oooh. Definitely got the tough as a man part down. Oooh." He said groaning in pain while Kazelyn laughed.

She grinned triumphant and turned white. This time her outfit was purple. Kazelyn had an Espeon based outfit. Espeon ears, tail, gem in the middle of her forehead, gloves and matching boots. She grimaced and tugged at the fabric.

"Let me guess, Purple?" She asked faking sickness as she said it.

"Yeah." I said.

"Blech. I hate it! Even though I can't see it I already hate it! But I do love Espeon!" She said and shone again.

"Great!" She said. This time it was ice. Her outfit was complete ice. The dress was jagged and chipped around in some places to make it look better same with her boots. An ice helmet was placed on her head, curving around it to frame it and curling upwards a little bit. The straps for the dress were below her shoulders and she could surprisingly move her arms.

"Now this is more my style. Blue or green all the way." We laughed.

"I think I'm done for now. Hopefully I don't transform in the middle of a class." She said grinning lightly.

"Well, we gotta figure out how to defeat the darkness that is coming soon." I said pointing out the window at the black clouds. I looked over the scroll with the prophecy on it and my jaw dropped.

"Someone has to put their own life in danger and whoever chooses it, no one can stop them. Their mind will be set." I told everyone and Kazelyn pumped her fist in the air.

"Alright! Life risking adventure!" She called and we looked at her weird. She knew it was coming.

"What? I like adventures!"

"Dangerous ones?" I asked and she huffed.

"Well I do." She said pouting. We laughed again.

**Later**

We were all walking to the courtyard. Me and Misty talking with Leaf about classes and other stuff, the boys being quiet, and Dawn on Kazelyn's back, sleeping. Kazelyn had the world's most annoyed look on her face and looked as if she was gonna drop Dawn any minute now.

"Why isn't one of the boys carrying her?! Isn't that natural?!" She screamed attracting a few passerby's attention but she either didn't care or didn't know. "Why can't Paul do it? He's the one that likes her!" She pointed her finger at where she thought Paul was but Ribbok pushed her finger to where he actually was. "Oops." Dawn woke up and Kazelyn dropped her. She got up rubbing her sore rear.

"GUYS! Guess what next Saturday is!" She said excited.

"Hm, let me guess. By your attitude I'd say it's Homecoming and you want us to dress up in frilly dresses prouncing around the gym floor. No thanks. I'll take a pass on that." Kazelyn said and I laughed.

"Oh please? I'll make your dress and make sure it isn't frilly or too frilly." Dawn said with her puppy eyes which I knew wouldn't work because 1: she's blind and 2: she's tough.

"Still no. I ain't doing that stuff." She said walking forward avoiding a lamp post.

"Please please please please please please please please please please please please please please!" Dawn yelled at her.

"No no no no no no and a big fat NO!" She screamed the last 'no' in Dawn's face and stalked off.

"She's colder than you Brandon. And that's a surprise." Ash said before Kazelyn turned her head to make it look like she was looking at him and growled. Ash's face turned pale and he hid behind Misty.

"Don't hurt me! Hurt Gary! He's the one you don't like! I'm the nice one!" Gary glared at him and Kazelyn huffed before walking off again. A soccer ball headed right for her head and she punched it back to the owner hitting him in the stomach, him groaning in pain hunched over. Brandon's eyebrow rose.

"Are you sure that's not colder then Paul?" He asked and Ash nodded.

"Paul is always cold and she grins sometimes with a good attitude but she's definitely tougher than him, surprisingly." I glared at him and he flinched.

"Are you saying girls are weak?" I asked and Ash was about to respond before Drew interrupted.

"Of course they are April." He said and I turned my glare on him. He didn't flinch at all. I looked back to where Kazelyn was to see a jock next to her. I could see in his eyes that he was trying to impress her but it wasn't working obviously. He said something and next thing you knew he was head first into a tree with Kazelyn shaking her head at him, fist raised. She walked off letting him deal with his own injuries.

"You sure about that statement Ash?"


	7. Chapter 6

All in One Chance

Normal POV (2 days later)

Back in the dorm, Dawn was pestering Kazelyn about Homecoming and she looked like she wanted to bash the blunette upside the head to get her to shut up. Her face was turning red from anger and everyone exited the room in a not-so orderly fashion.

"Please!"

"NOOOOOOOOO! NOW SHUT UP!"

"Not until you agree!"

"I SAID NO!"

"We might need you though. You're the last one and the darkness could get us then and we wouldn't have you to help us!"

"Hello! I can sense danger and easily get to you guys. Duh, start using your brain!"

"All I want is for you to have a good time here!"

Fire blazed in Kazelyn and it was starting to show outside her body. Fire crawled over her making her clothes burn but not to ashes though. Everyone started to peek outside their doors but got frightened afterward except Paul and Brandon. Drew hardly showed his fear. May ran out to her and tried to calm her down. It wasn't working too well.

"Get water." Kazelyn said and Ash came out with a bucket of water, pouring it over her. She was sizzling a little afterwards but said nothing and went to her room. Everyone looked at Dawn.

"Did I do a little too much?" She asked and their eyebrows rose.

"A little?!" They all yelled at her and she shrunk back a bit.

"The couch has burn marks on it, Dawn." Misty said looking at her blue haired friend. Kazelyn came out of her room, burn marks and bruises everywhere on her. May ran up to her.

"What the crap happened to you?!" She asked noticing a scratch under Kazelyn's eye.

"Nothing." Kazelyn responded. "I'm going out and Dawn?" Dawn looked at her. "I'll go. Better not make that dress too girly. Blue, black or green." Dawn squealed and ran up to her, squeezing her in a hug. Kazelyn's face turned blue.

"Dawn? GET OFF ME BEFORE I SUFFOCATE!" Dawn immediately let go and Kazelyn took a huge gasp of air as her face turned back to normal. She turned and headed out the door. When the door closed, everyone turned to Brandon. He stared back.

"What?" He asked and Gary shook his head.

"Sure you don't want to snap that up?" Leaf asked and he nodded his head.

"Certain."

"Whatever dude."

_Time Skip next week Homecoming _(Drew's POV)

"No way! I am not wearing that!" We all heard Kazelyn yell. I heard Brandon chuckle a little and looked at him through the corner of my eye. He was grinning a bit. Grinning? He never shows happiness unless it's too funny or something like that.

"But it's the only thing we have! You have to!" Dawn yelled back.

"I'll have Ribbok make something quickly! She makes them fast and easily! Plus it's not my style!"

"What am I supposed to do with this then?"

"Give it to May! It's her color and her kind of style!"

"Fine!" then we heard a door slam and Kazelyn calling for Ribbok. It ran past me, snapping me with its ribbons. I rubbed my arms where it got me and it looked back, smiling at me sheepishly before facing forward to avoid the wall. In a few minutes all the girls besides Kazelyn were standing in front of us. I was staring intently on May. She wore a red dress with two layers on the bottom swishing around as she walked. Her hair was down and curled. Her shoes were ballet flats that strapped around her legs.

"Ouch!" We heard from Kazelyn's room. "Ribbok, be careful with that! It burned me!" then we heard something crash and another yell, this one from both of them. "I'm good!" They yelled and we busted out laughing, even Brandon and Paul chuckled a bit. "SHUT UP! I'M CLUMSY IT'S NOT A CRIME!" She yelled and we stopped.

"It is if it's you! You're tougher than an ox!" May yelled while giggling.

"Thanks! That helps my self-esteem!" Kazelyn yelled as she came out, her pokemon flanking her. She was in a light blue and black dress. The skirt was poofed to swish like May's when she walked and she had full off the shoulder sleeves. Her hair was also down and was curled at the bottom. Her normal boots were on her feet. She was frowning as usual.

"So not what I imagined but its fine I guess." She said.

"Come on! Come on! Let's go!" Dawn yelled grabbing as many hands as she could and pulling everyone out the door.

"This is normal right? Or is she crazy?" Kazelyn asked.

"Both." Everyone answered.

"Thanks for the heads up then." She said sarcastically before Dawn swerved and she met a wall. "Ow!" She screeched.

"Sorry!"

_A few minutes later with a girl with many bruises later _(Normal POV)

Everyone was standing outside the gym before Dawn pulled open the doors and all eyes were on them. The song "Automatic" by Nicki Minaj rang through the gym. Jaws dropped at the sight of the ten. Dawn and Leaf basked in it, May and Misty stood around awkwardly, and Kazelyn just didn't care. She was the first one to go and sit at a table before their worst enemies came up to her after her friends got to the table.

"Um, excuse me. That's our table. Move, but you guys are more than allowed to sit with us." The head bitch Brianna said fluttering her eyes at Drew who tried to hold back a gag.

"Um, I don't see a name or anything here so no it's not." Kazelyn replied mimicking Brianna's innocent yet fake voice. Her friends giggled a bit.

"Duh, you can't see anything. You're blind and you are no use just like the trash in the dumpster outside." Ashley, a blond going after Brandon, shot in Kazelyn's face.

"You'll regret saying that when I kick your butt in tomorrow's battles." Kazelyn retorted as if the comment flew over her head. She stood up and elbowed her way away from the 5 girls bringing Brandon with her to the dance floor. Ashley glared daggers at the back of her head when they started dancing but Kazelyn didn't care. It was revenge for her calling her useless. May stared at her sister happily. She was sure using some suggestive moves that added to Kazelyn's fun and Brandon's embarrassment. Then the dreaded moment in Kazelyn's night came.

"Time to announce the Homecoming Princes and Princesses!" The student body president stated through the microphone before it made the screeching sound that drove people out of their minds. Kazelyn made an agitated sound muttering something about how stupid it was and taking a cup of punch from the refreshments table.

"Now in no particular order, the first Princess of the night is Miss Leaf Green!" Leaf strode up to the stage surprised almost tripping over her long emerald green dress.

"The first Homecoming Prince is Gary Oak!" The president (Lets call her Sandra) said and a round of claps ran through the gym for the two.

"The second Prince is Brandon Smith!" everyone in the group (Besides Paul) was surprised. Brandon was almost as cold as Paul.

"The last Prince is none other than Drew Hayden!" Sandra exclaimed, it was obvious she was a huge fan of Drew.

"The Second Princess is May Maple!" May's jaw dropped and Kazelyn closed it with the hand that wasn't holding the cup. She pushed May to the stage and started to drink her punch.

"The last Princess of the night is… Kazelyn Rose!" Kazelyn spit her punch out back into the cup in surprise and because it was apparently spiked. She threw the cup away and grabbed one of Ribbok's ribbons as Fiolian jumped on her shoulder and Glaceon trotting after them. The three were wearing their own little dresses made by Ribbok. Glaceon had a long dark blue one with a light blue sash around the middle and light blue feathers as the end of it, Glaceon dragging it on the ground as she walked. Fiolian and Ribbok had long dresses like hers that dragged on the floor as well. Ribbok's was made of multicolored ribbons and Fiolian's was like Leaf's being emerald green.

"Step… step… step…" Ribbok said guiding Kazelyn up the steps to the stage.

"I GET IT!" May giggled a bit at her sister's easy temper. Kazelyn felt left out up on the stage. All she thought about was how she should be down there with everyone else and someone else in her place. She didn't belong up there is what she believed. A touch on her arm burst her out of her thoughts. May had placed her hand there and was looking at her with sincere eyes even though Kazelyn couldn't see but she could sense the sincerity from her sibling. Kazelyn nodded her head determined to prove she could be whatever anyone thought of her. May smiled and turned back to the student body. Leaf looked out the window to see the darkness growing closer to the school and getting bigger in size. She looked to the other 2 and they nodded to her in recognition. Kazelyn sent the other 9 a mind message only they could hear.

'Dudes, darkness is growing near. We need to be prepared. I say if it doesn't hit before curfew we stake out.' Everyone agreed and Kazelyn sent another one.

'I don't give a crap about this stupid Homecoming King and Queen stuff! Just get me out of this!' All the girls giggled quietly. Sandra pulled out an envelope containing the winners which the 6 were not really paying attention to. They were looking outside for any signs they need to move. Kazelyn crossed her arms and huffed. All she had to do was wait for it and the danger warning would come to her.

"Alright, the Homecoming King and Queen are… Drew Hayden and May Maple!" May was pretty surprised and Kazelyn pushed her forward with a hand while grinning at her. She grinned back even though Kazelyn couldn't see it and walked the rest of the way. Ribbok started crafting some things with her ribbons and everyone focused on her as her excess ribbons flew across the stage. Kazelyn smirked already knowing what Ribbok was making but just didn't know why. Glaceon and Fiolian lended a paw when needed. When the dust cleared, four silver crowns made of ribbons were laying on the ground sparkling. She held one of the girls' crowns and put it on Leaf's head along with the other one on Kazelyn. She placed the boys' crowns on their heads too so everyone would know they were one of the Princes or Princesses. On the crowns were either blue or green gems crafted with expert paws out of her ribbons. Kazelyn and Brandon's were both green and blue gems while Gary and Leaf's were just green gems. Kazelyn leaned down the pet her three pokemon showing the gratitude for their efforts. Kazelyn couldn't hold it back and her nose started twitching.

'Guys. Problem! Code Red! It's coming!' She told the others in her mind. Kazelyn's emergency pokemon came out of her pokeball shining. A Beautifly. The same Beautifly from the picture. Kazelyn told May to release hers and she did so. The Beautifly connected by the wings and both girls felt a rush of energy pulse through them. Kazelyn expected it, May didn't. Kazelyn figured out the prophecy a long time ago and knew what was coming. Beautifly wings sprouted from their backs as everyone but their friends gasped. The wings were each girls favorite color, May's red and Kazelyn's light blue. They both made their hands into fists, placing them right under their chins, arms straight as their clothes flapped around. Both their hair went back to how it normally was. May's dog ears and Kazelyn's four pigtails. May stood strong and toughed out the pain going through her body. Misty, Dawn, Ash, and Paul ran up onto the stage getting ready to support when needed. They ran outside or in the sisters case, flew out. Once outside, each person transformed into their original power. Leaf was Grass as was Drew, Gary, Ash, and May were Fire, Misty was Water along with Kazelyn, Dawn was Psychic, Paul was Dark and Brandon was Ice. They shot their most powerful attacks at the darkness failing to destroy it. Drew pulled out the scroll but Kazelyn put her hand up.

"One of us must sacrifice ourselves for the sake of the world. I got this. I love a challenge." She said rushing towards the dark clouds. Her lucky bracelet fell off and landed in Brandon's hand as did her fanny pack. The girls were screaming at her not to with the boys comforting them and Brandon was just looking sadly at her flying higher and higher until dark clouds wrapped around her like vines, slowly concealing her body.

"Goodbye everyone." She said with a tear rolling down her cheek as the darkness pulled her in. She didn't want to leave them but she had to. She couldn't risk their lives because she was selfish and kept hers. May looked with tears in her eyes at the clouds that just pulled her only sister in.

"Goodbye Kazelyn." She said as a tear hit the ground.


	8. Chapter 7

All in One Chance

Epilogue

~A year later~ May's POV

It's been a year since we last saw her and the darkness isn't fully gone from the sky. It wasn't big enough to do any damage anymore and I was happy about that but it took her just a little while after I met her. I looked up to the clouds holding Drew's hand. Everyone in our group was in a relationship besides Brandon. He would try to be nicer but was cold to other girls besides his friends. Sometimes the clouds would rumble as if something was battling against it. None of us knew today would have an effect on us. You wonder what happened to her pokemon? Brandon took them into his care until he knew if she was gone or coming back. Something bright made me shield my eyes and look away from the clouds. They turned white and pure. People the darkness took started falling like rain from them. One thing stood out from all the other falling objects though. It was white and was floating to the ground in front of us. The floating stopped and it fell harshly on the ground.

"Geez, anyone heard of a throw pillow? My bum hurts like hell now!" a familiar voice came from that white thing.

"Hello?" I said, poking the thing.

"Hey, I'm not a pin cushion!" It said and parts of the white, which I realized were angel wings, slid out of the way to show a smiling brown haired girl with her eyes closed. Her hair in four pigtails but a lot longer than the last time I saw her. My sister, Kazelyn. She opened her eyes to show sapphire orbs instead of blank nothing. I gasped and she smiled brighter, floating up with help from the wings.

"Are you real?" I asked shocked and she gave me a teasing look.

"Didn't you just poke me? Isn't that enough proof?" She smiled and looked over everyone before being tackled by three meddlesome creatures. Otherwise known as Ribbok, Fiolian, and Glaceon. She giggled and scratched behind their ears. They purred and she laughed.

"Hey guys! Nice to finally be able to see you again!" She joked looking at us, mostly me. She got up from the ground brushing off dirt and met our eyes.

"Who's watched over them? I've never seen them this energetic." She asked and everyone pointed their fingers at Brandon who held his hand up slightly. She quickly hugged him, making his face turn blue. She let go when he squeaked and he caught his breath as she giggled.

"I can finally be a gym leader again. And see my pokemon preform appeals. And see you guys!" She squealed hugging the first person she saw. Paul.

"Get off me!" He grunted and she giggled.

"Don't be such a sourpuss!" We looked at her reminding her she used to be one too. "I had a reason! You'd be grumpy too if you couldn't see your pokemon do appeals and battle!" She pouted and her pokemon rubbed against her legs. "Aw!" She squealed picking up Glaceon as Fiolian jumped on her shoulder.

"So you defeated the darkness?" Ash asked soon getting smacked upside the head by Paul who muttered 'Of course she did!' at him.

"Oh yeah! Greatest experience of my life! And certainly the most dangerous!" She said pounding her fist in the air. She looked down and noticed she was still an angel getting weird looks from everyone else. "Oops." She said changing form. Her old outfit settled on her body.

"Look out!" A kid called. We knew what to do so we dropped to the floor on our stomachs. Kazelyn didn't know it was coming and got hit with an energy ball blowing her back up in the air. She landed with her right leg stretched out to the side and her left knee bent with her right hand on the ground for balance.

"Hey watch it!" She yelled and the kid gave her an apologetic look before running off with his Leafeon behind him. She shook her head and Brandon handed her her fanny pack and she smiled seeing all her pokeballs. She tackled him in a hug and he wrapped his arms around her. She released a bit and he looked straight into her eyes.

"They're so beautiful…" he murmured and she tilted her head.

"I think Brandon's finally breaking." I whispered to the gang and they nodded except Paul who grunted.

"Uh… why are you staring at me?" Kazelyn asked and he scooted closer and kissed her. I heard Dawn squeal lightly and I could tell my sister was surprised at the sudden action. When he released, she blinked a few times.

"愛しています." He said and her eyes widened.

"愛しています?" she asked. He nodded. She hugged him tightly afterwards.

"What did they say?" Leaf asked and I shrugged.

"Who knows?" they let go and Kazelyn turned to us.

"What? I don't get a proper welcome back?" she asked and I snickered.

"I think you just got a pretty good welcome back." I muttered and her eyes narrowed.

"Wish to repeat May?" she asked getting right in front of me.

"No thank you." I said whistling, starting to walk away.

"May Maple you get back here!" Kazelyn yelled and I yelped and ran with her on my heels. I soon got a face full of dirt with Kazelyn sitting on my back smirking.

"GET OFF ME!" I yelled and she snickered.

"Nope." She said popping the p.

"I think my spines about to crack." I said and she huffed.

"Are you saying I'm fat?"

"Yes of course I am." I said sarcastically.

"Don't go using sarcasm on me." She said getting off. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go back to my old dorm. Ciao." She said tugging Brandon with her.

"Don't get too cozy in there you two." Gary yelled after them. Me and Leaf smacked his arms. Kazelyn turned around.

"You better shut the fuck up Oak or else you want be able to have kids in the future!" she yelled and we laughed. Gary shuddered.

"Your sister's creepy." He said and I flicked his forehead.

"Get over it."


End file.
